


Deus ex machina

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Ей просто приснился дурной сон. Всё было не так.Примечание/Предупреждения:АУ (а может быть, и не совсем, всё зависит от вашей точки зрения), таймлайн — после второго сезона «Сорвиголовы».





	Deus ex machina

_Когда сюжет трагедии заходил в тупик, мудрые древние греки прибегали к помощи бога. Он прилетал на скрипучем деревянном кране, опускался на сцену амфитеатра, где все замирали в ожидании высшей справедливости, и всем воздавалось по заслугам. Герои были спасены, злодеев настигала кара, публика устраивала овации._  
Простой ход. Не слишком изящный, но необходимый.  
Сейчас же сцена — грязная крыша в Адской кухне, публика толпится внизу с невразумительным бормотанием, злодеев слишком много, один из героев едва поднимается с колен. И та, что названа именем древнегреческой героини, напрасно смотрит ввысь, в небо, насильно вычерненное нью-йорскскими огнями, оглядывает пустынные крыши. Напрасно ищет какого-нибудь бога, хотя бы на хлипком деревянном кране.  
Наверное, слишком поздно.  
Или всё дело в том, что в этой пьесе они — не герои, и чудесного спасения им не полагается.  
Она поднимается, сцепив зубы. В чёрных небесах нет никаких богов, а значит, полагаться можно лишь на себя — как всегда.  
Она делает рывок, всего один, и уже знает: у трагедий не бывает счастливых финалов. Электра всегда это подозревала — и она совсем не удивляется, когда беззвёздную бездну заволакивает алым шёлком. 

***

— Мы снижаемся, — Мэтт почему-то смеётся, и она, просыпаясь, не сразу понимает, почему.  
Потом смеётся с ним вместе.  
Должно быть, элегантная молодая женщина, во сне с головой накрывшаяся алым пледом, выглядит и вправду забавно.  
Небо за толстым стеклом — тёмное, подсвеченное космически алыми бликами сигнальных огней самолёта. Внизу пестрит цветными искрами Мадрид.  
Ей просто приснился дурной сон. Всё было не так.  
Пока Мэтт ловко затягивает её ремень безопасности, Электра разглядывает собственные руки — длинные красные рукава кашемирового свитера прячут ссадины на ладонях. Пальцы чуть-чуть трясутся, но Мэтт успокоительно сжимает их.  
— Всё позади, — говорит он. — Это конец.  
В сетке, прямо перед Электрой, торчит помятый, но ещё пахнущий типографской краской номер «Бюллетеня», и он подтверждает слова Мэтта: красная расколотая маска на сером бетоне, крупный белый заголовок «Дьявол Адской кухни мёртв?»  
Это конец — и пальцы Электры расслабляются в чуткой ладони, и кресло, казавшееся израненному телу каменным, вновь становится мягким и удобным, как положено в бизнес-классе.  
— Это начало, — она качает головой уже тогда, когда шасси тряско касаются чужой земли. — Это начало, Мэттью.

***

Электра быстро и задорно шлёт ко всем чертям предложение экскурсовода посетить корриду — разъярённых быков, бросавшихся на красные тряпки, ей хватило в Нью-Йорке. Они выбирают уроки фламенко, неспешные прогулки по городу и дорогие рестораны. Можно позволить себе всё.  
В этих ресторанах они невольно привлекают к себе слишком много внимания: слепой мужчина, который завязывает глаза девушке перед тем, как она будет пробовать новое блюдо или новое вино — это странно. Но Мэтт всего лишь пытается дать ей лучше почувствовать вкус — вкус деликатесов, сложных южных букетов, новой жизни. Электра смеётся, пробуя всё это заново, ощущая себя кем-то другим. Не может понять, что пьянит сильнее — вино или их беглая свобода.  
Вечерами на уроках фламенко она превращается в живое горячее пламя, танцующее под ладонями Мэтта, и однажды говорит ему об этом, когда он перехватывает её талию и склоняется под финальные аккорды мелодии.  
— Мир в таком огне я согласен видеть всю жизнь, — улыбается он.  
И Электра готова не угасать никогда — ни в танце, ни ночью, ни после пробуждения.

***

Ходить по лондонским музеям оказывается очень весело, если делать это вдвоём с Мэттом.  
Он всегда очень внимательно слушает гидов, степенно опираясь на трость или поправляя галстук, потом делает вид, что задумался и осмысливает исторические факты. Стоит гиду и большей части группы завернуть за угол и скрыться в следующем зале, как Мэтт украдкой щупает то, что не спрятано под стеклом, и Электра, сдерживая рвущийся на волю смех, подхватывает его под локоть.  
Может быть, он делает так ещё и потому, что учит её смеяться. Потому что ему это нравится, и он довольно улыбается, слыша, как она пытается сделать вид, что покашливает от пыли и увлажнителей воздуха.  
На улицах здесь серо и туманно, но это никому не портит впечатления. Мэтт не видит этой монотонности, а Электра её не замечает, вышагивая рядом с ним среди величественных старинных зданий.  
— Жаль, что всё это вижу только я, — говорит она, задирая подбородок и оглядываясь на Трафальгарской площади. Голуби взлетают в серое небо, кружат над ними — и голова тоже кружится.  
— Видеть не обязательно.  
Мэтт гладит её пальцы в тонкой красной перчатке, лежащие на чёрном рукаве его пальто, и Электра вдруг понимает яснее обычного, что он всегда, всегда чувствует больше, чем она. Он пытается ввести её в этот новый мир, не перепачканный кровью, мир, где небо может быть не только чёрным, который мог никогда им не открыться, если бы не древнегреческая трагедия на грязной крыше. Доказать, что всё это — не сон.  
Она колется губами о его щетину, оставляя яркий чёткий отпечаток на щеке, и вдруг понимает, что эта незнакомая жизнь и этот человек, за которого она так крепко держится — наяву.

***

Свободных рейсов в Тунис на ближайшее время нет, как назло. Но Мэтт предлагает взять билеты на первый в списке — и они улетают в Турцию.  
Он ворчит от местной еды и от местного сервиса, но кое-что приходится ему по душе и завораживает так, что Электра любуется этим несколько вечеров подряд. Они ездят в настоящий древний амфитеатр, восстановленный и действующий, и посещают оперу за оперой, концерт за концертом — там как раз идёт международный фестиваль.  
Электра не особенно придирчива, но звук здесь кристально чист и будто бы заполняет её изнутри. Она почти не смотрит на сцену — либо изучает профиль улыбающегося Мэтта, либо поднимает глаза и глубоко вдыхает ночной свежий воздух, глядя, как на сапфирово-синем небосводе, очерченном белым каменным полукругом, мерцают серебристые звёзды, тысячи тысяч. Над Нью-Йорком не бывает таких. Можно дождаться, когда одна из них сорвётся вниз, подставить ладони, загадать желание — но лучше, чем сейчас, кажется, не может быть.  
Она чуть вздрагивает, когда на сцену с оглушительным звоном падает нож, прямо посреди оперы. Но Мэтт всё так же спокоен и счастлив, и всё так же мурлычет себе под нос музыку Беллини.  
— Что ты всё время ёрзаешь? — спрашивает он, когда наступает антракт. — Жёстко?  
— Нет, я учла наш первый неудачный поход и постелила на эти колючие камни полотенце.  
— Вынесла из отеля? Ай-яй-яй.  
— Я же не навсегда.  
— Если не жёстко, то что тогда?  
— Здесь должны быть колонки.  
— Их здесь нет, я слышу.  
— Не может быть, чтобы эти древние штуки работали лучше, чем аудиосистемы.  
Мэтт поднимается с хитрым лицом и подаёт ей руку — мол, пошли искать. Они пробираются между зрителей, поднимаются выше, туда, где выщербленные колонны сходятся со звёздами, и Электра заглядывает за каждую, пока Мэтт в ехидном ожидании постукивает тростью о камни.  
— Не нашла, — вздыхает Электра, прислоняясь спиной к очередной колонне.  
Мэтт ехидно усмехается. Он обнимает её, прижимает к колонне сильнее, смеётся в губы.  
После антракта оказывается, что наверху музыка звучит ещё ярче.

***

— Увидеть Париж и умереть, — мечтательно произносит Электра.  
Она стоит на балконе отеля в кое-как запахнутом шёлковом халате и сонно наблюдает, как рассвет перекрашивает невесомые облака над Елисейскими полями из розового в белоснежный, оттенённый синью.  
— Для меня не актуально ни то, ни другое.  
Мэтт подходит сзади, обнимает её крепко-крепко, убирает растрёпанные волосы в сторону и касается губами шеи. Электра опускает взгляд на его руки — шрамы заживают, бледнеют, как воспоминания о том, что на самом деле случилось с героями трагедии.  
— Тогда какие у нас планы?  
— Почувствовать Париж и лететь дальше.  
Он не любит самолёты за их шаткую турбулентность, шум турбин, тесноту салонов, но терпит их потому, что они окрыляют их свободу. Электра и Мэтт дарят друг другу мир: она ему — тот, что за пределами 116-й улицы, он ей — тот, где они могут быть вместе, где они — части единого целого.  
Она готова скитаться по этому миру с ним целую вечность — а ведь всё могло кончиться по-другому. И должно было кончиться по-другому, но мудрые древние греки хорошо придумали.  
— Нужно всё-таки подремать после такой ночи, хоть пару часов, — говорит Мэтт, подхватывая её на руки и внося в номер. От ветерка шторы колышутся огромными маковыми лепестками.  
— Я не хочу.  
Получается неубедительно.  
— Опять этот сон?  
Мэтт теперь редко бывает тревожным, но сейчас тень набегает на его лицо — зыбкая, отстранённая. Может быть, это просто игра света.  
— Да, — признаётся Электра, взбивая подушку и укладываясь на неё. — Мне всё время снится, что человек на крыше не успел. Снится, что было бы, приди он позже.  
— Но он пришёл вовремя и захватил с собой большую пушку.  
— Deus ex machina, — улыбается Электра. — Обычная история для древнегреческой трагедии. Ты прав, иначе быть не могло.  
Иногда ей страшно закрывать глаза. Она снова и снова ищет в пустом чёрном небе кого-то, кто должен прийти и помочь, но он не приходит, и цветной мир раз за разом заволакивает кровавой пеленой.  
Всё, что случилось на крыше в Адской кухне, кажется таким далёким, что Электре приходится напоминать себе — на самом деле он успел. Человек с белым черепом на груди и большой пушкой. Их с Мэттом «бог из машины».  
У трагедий бывают счастливые финалы. Надо наконец принять это.  
— Даже если ты снова это увидишь, — Мэтт ласково гладит её по щеке, — помни одно. Когда ты проснёшься, я буду рядом.  
— Я знаю.  
Электра улыбается — и Мэтт, касаясь губами её лба, укрывает её алой шёлковой простынёй.


End file.
